JUST OUT OF REACH
by IwuvFanfiction
Summary: How can you get the girl, whose into girl? Bella is the new girl at Forks High and she is stirring up trouble, with a coven of veggie munching vampires and over sized dogs trying to figure out what she is how will she react when the past wants to become part of her present/ Bella is Major OCC also not human.


**_CHAPTER 1- Latest NEWS and Almost but NOT Quite Yet_**

**Author's Notes~ I know I haven't updated and a very long time but school is killer and I had to do extra wok because I am in all AP classes. So I will be updating my old stories as well as adding new ones and I will try to update as soon as possible but it wont ever be as long as before.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT THAT YOU ARE ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND REVIEW OR PM ME AND I WILL TRY TO ANSWER ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS!**

**_CHAPTER 1- Latest NEWS and Almost but NOT Quite Yet_**

The parking lot of Forks High School was abuzz with news of the new student who would be arriving today. Living in such a small town, two things are commonly known, 1 everybody new everybody, nothing was private, and 2 anything new was always big new, so when new of them gaining a new student arose it spread like wildfire. The sound of an engine caused all noise to cease as it came rumbling into the car park, it had everyone's attention even the aloft Cullen's but they just put it off to them being as curious as the general population of Forks was. Though the humans couldn't hear what the Cullen's could, which was a girl very explicitly cursing ever coming to there small town.

At the some time as a sleek onyx and bronze Ferrari came pulling in the La Push boys, who have been attending FHS because of a fire in the chemistry lab that burned down there school, decided to pull in almost ruining the beautiful machinery that every boy and girl including Rosalie Hale, who was thinking of what she wouldn't give to go under that hood, was dreaming about. After letting the car go pass the La Push boys park there trucks in there usual spot, across from the Cullen's and Paul, who was the driver that almost ruined everybody's dream car and the most volatile of all the La Push wolves, hopped out of his vehicle and mad his way over to give that guy a piece of his mind and fist.

What he didn't expect was for he to be a she but that's what he got as the Ferrari door slide up and one by one two all black Doc Marten incased feet stepped out of the car to reveal probably the sexiest girl, no scratch that woman he has ever seen. She looked to be about maybe 5'9 and her legs looked endless, it was also one on those rare hot days in Forks and she seems to have took advantage of that, dressed in a cut up short shorts and a two sizes to big Nirvana shirt which allowed Paul to catch a flash of a black lacy bra and a tattoo that started with an E. Even though he wanted to figure out what the tattoo said he wasn't finish his assessment of the goddess in human form I front of him so he continued he did a quick sweep of her chest finding that it was as perfect as everything else on her body and bypassed her neck but promised to revisit it when he saw a fading red mark on there. Finally Paul got to what he has been anticipating the most, her face, but that was quickly squashed when he saw that she also donned a black hat and glasses that was covering her beauty from him. With his leering cut short Paul made to continue his angry strides towards her and though his mama taught him enough to know that you never raise your hands to a women he still had so much anger in him from the whole near crash that he bypassed all thought of how sexy she was and decided that even if he couldn't hit her he would damn sure give her a verbal lashing she won't soon forget, he wasn't know for being an asshole for nothing. He was once again cut of but this time by the bell, saved by the bell was his last thought before he entered the building with his pack brothers in tow.

**BPOV**

Forks... fucking hell what were these people smoking when they named this backwards town and can I get some. Sorry, introductions first spliff later. My name is Isabella Swan, age 17 turning 18 on September 13th, height 5'9 with legs that go on for ages and well all together I'm pretty right fit, though I'm not vain I just go off what all the blokes back home have said. Also I'm not human, but lets get to physical features, I have been told that my eyes are like far away galaxies and I have wavy brown blonde ombre hair. My favorite activity is smoking a spliff or a fag, actually second favorite but I cant have my first favorite until a couple of weeks from now.

Anyway, as I am coming upon the turn into the car park of my new school, cursing my mother Renee as I go for making me come here and my father the police chief Charlie for making me come to this wanker Uni. I almost car into this beat up truck and have to slam on my brakes quickly.

"FUCKING HELL" I murmured to myself as they let me past and I park my car. I take a moment to compose myself and make sure that I still look alright. I fix my glasses in place and put my cap on my head while grabbing my book bag from the back you stepping out my baby, one foot at a time.

Doing a quick scan of the car park I find that everybody is watching me and it causes my mouth to lift into a very familiar smirk. During my sweep I see a very attractive guy hopping out of the truck that almost ruined my car, he is tall maybe 6'4 and had beautiful russet skin and the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen. His face would be handsome if it wasn't contorted into an angry scowl but soon he freezes in his stride and his eyes get this look of absolute wonder to them that has me wondering what cold quell his anger so quickly. My assessment took enough time for the bell to ring and I cursed internally for taking so long.

With that I make my way inside to the office to get my time table. When I entered the office I am hit by the cool ac which a relief from the commonly cold weather of Forks, according to Charlie, I walk the counter and clear my throat to catch the attention of the person behind the counter. When she looked up she looked really irritated but I quickly put on my most charming smile.

"Hello my name is Isabella and I'm here to pick up my timetable" I practically purr laying on my accent thick and I can see it is affecting her when she begins to stammer out her response. "R...right let m-me get that...ughh... for you"

While she gets my table and a map of the Uni. I take the time to really look at her and she is a gorgeous red head, probably in her late twenties but beautiful none the less. She would be just the girl I would fancy to take home after a night getting shitfaced and have a long night of snogging her nether lips, if you know what I mean.

Thank god I was wearing glasses when she turned around or she would have caught me checking her out and we cant have that now can we. After mapping out the best routes to get to my class and very suggestively I might add, telling me if I needed anything just come and she would be glad to help me. When I leave the office after assuring her that I would come back and bring in the pink slip all my teachers have to sign I take a brief look at my schedule.

**_ SCHEDULE_**

**_English Period 1~ Mr. Mason_**

**_Government Period 2~ Mr. Jefferson_**

**_Trigonometry Period 3~ Mr. Varner_**

**_Spanish Period 4~ Mrs. Felix_**

**_ LUNCH Period 5_**

**_Biology Period 6~ Mr. Banner_**

**_Gym Period 7~ Coach Clapp_**

With one last look at my time table I made my way to m first periods English class. When I stepped into the classroom, much like the car park it become completely silent. Mr. Mason clears his throat uncomfortable and begins to speak.

"Uh you must be the new student umm the chiefs daughter, Isabella Swan correct?" He asked but I don't think the squeak in his voice went unnoticed by anyone but I still played along like the good girl that I'm not.

"Yeah but just call me Isabella please" I pronounced, trying to make sure that every word is made out perfectly with my accent, and by the few gasps of surprise and a couple of slack jaws I don't think anybody knew where I was from.

"Yes well, please introduce yourself to the class and tells us a few things about yourself " Mr. Mason asked timidly and I decide to spare him my snarky attitude actually give him a real answer.

"Alright, my name is Isabella, I love being outside the norm" I say with a smirk that would make my love proud

"Any questions?" I ask and as soon as the words leave my mouth every hand shoots up.

This Asian kid with greasy hair and really bad acne is practically falling out of his seat trying to get my attention and I decide to spare him any further embarrassment, so i called on him.

"Hi thank you is..um my name is Eric Yorkie and i just wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me?" He looks so hopeful when he ask that I want to say yes just to get him to stop starring at me with those puppy dog eyes but there is only one pair of eyes that can truly make me crack and it is not his, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to crush those hopes.

"Sorry, Eric was it, I am already taken" I could hear the groans from the boys and a few girls in the classroom but I choose to ignore that when the teacher started to speak again.

"Okay Ms. Swan please take a seat next to Mr. Black, please raise your hands Mr. Black" He says while looking over the attendance list and as I look around for the person Mr. Black, I find that its actually one of the guys who almost ruined my precious Lamborghini." Oh and please remove your sun glasses Ms. Swan"

Shit I thought, I was hoping I could avoid taking then off but I never did have the best of luck so when i took off my shades and opened my eyes I could already tell that people were in awe of my eyes but before they had any longer to stare I was already in my seat. I guess i got so lost in listening to what people were saying about my eyes, which was quite funny, that I didn't notice the Black kid trying to get my attention so it was a surprise when I felt a very hot hand on my shoulder, it right scared the shit outta me.

"Bloody Hell, you fucking wanker, you almost made me piss me knickers" I whisper shouted, making sure that the teacher doesn't hear me as he has just started his lesson.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you, i just wanted to introduce myself. I am Jacob Black and I'm sorry about this morning in the parking lot my friend can be an asshole sometimes" Jacob say politely and ends with a charming smile that probably has all the girls swooning, but not this girl. So I just nod and smile back, then turn back to the lesson being taught.

After first period, the rest of my classes pass by in a blur although I did meet some new people in my classes, not like my old friends but good all the same. I had met a girl name Jessica Stanley in third and fourth period and i must say she talks non stop I couldn't get a word in, and she was a bitch really, she gossiped like a tabloid and used 'like' and 'totally' more than it should be allowed in one sentence. When we were let out of Spanish she all but dragged me to the canteen and said and I quote " You like totally have to like sit with me and my friends" and that is how I got dragged to sit with her and her friends. There was Mike, who reminded me of an over excited golden retriever, then Tyler who looked like my kind of person based of the glazed over look to his red tinted eyes and his half hearted wave, next was Eric who was all to happy to tell everyone that we have already met, there was also a couple Ben and Angela who were friendly and laid back, also my kind of people, lastly there was Lauren who gave off this bitchy vibe but winked at me when nobody was paying attention, hmmm.

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks so far?" Mike asked randomly.

"Its okay but i do miss home and all my friends"

"I love your accent its so exotic, where are your from" Was the next question to be asked by an exuberate Jessica who looked to falling off the edge of her seat to get the juicy gossip on the new girl. Well sorry love, you wont be getting to many answers from me.

"I'm from Bristol, moved out here so my mum could travel with her husband" I answer nonchalantly and smoothly, hoping to have answered all there questions.

"Bella if you don't mind me asking, what does that writing say on your rib" Angela ask while pointing to said rib and before I have time to answer her question the canteen doors open and in walks...

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's Notes~ I know its short but I need to get back in the groove, I am already working on the next three chapters and they will be posted as soon and possible, but what do you think, leave me some feed back in the review and I will try to accommodate to you all. Also what do you think the tattoo says? Who do you think the E is? ALL WIL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT 3 TO 4 CHAPTERS.**


End file.
